


Interlude

by dionebacchus



Series: Hospital Beds Universe [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Marriage, Rimming, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionebacchus/pseuds/dionebacchus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt discovers that he and Sebastian have the same taste in certain music. </p>
<p>Written as an interlude for Hospital Beds, post chapter 24. This can be read alone if you wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Four weeks into their marriage, Kurt found out that he and Sebastian shared the same taste in music. It wasn't surprising; they both were good dancers and performers and they sang to each other in glee club more often than he would admit. So it should come as no shock to him that Sebastian would also love David Bowie. 

What did surprise him was when he came home from a movie with Mercedes and Tina to find Sebastian dancing wildly in their bedroom to Suffragette City. 

Kurt stood in the door and watched him silently. Sebastian was lost in the music, shaking his arms and flinging his head wildly. His ass and legs thrust and jerked with the beat, and Kurt couldn't help but blush at what he was mimicking perfectly. This was nothing like the careful moves in glee club; this was wild and crazy and perfectly free. As Sebastian mimed the drums, he started to sing, practically shouting the words. It was wonderful to watch, and Kurt knew that he could do it all night. 

As the song winded to a close, Sebastian dancing more and more outrageously, Kurt couldn't keep the smile off his face. It was nice to see him so obviously happy. 

Sebastian called out the last line and dropped to the ground, panting lightly. He caught a glimpse of the door in the mirror, Kurt smiling fondly at him, his bag still held in his arms. He was about to say something, when the song changed. "Let's Dance" filled the room with it's suggestion, and Sebastian was powerless to fight it. He stood quickly and moved to the door. 

Pulling the bag from his arms, Sebastian tugged Kurt into his arms. They moved into the middle of the room, swaying lightly to the beat. Kurt let Sebastian lead, shifting his hips until they were almost touching. The arm around his waist was firm but gentle, guiding him through the dips and turns. 

Kurt began singing lightly, losing himself to the voice that used to fill his nights as a child. The days had been filled with dancing to musicals and the Beatles, but at night he would beg his father to put on his mother's Bowie cassette, so he could hum himself to sleep. "If you say run, I'll run with you. And if you say hide, we'll hide."

Sebastian followed, "Because my love for you would my heart in two, if you should fall into my arms and tremble like a flower!" Kurt couldn't help but giggle at the passion he infused into the words, as if they were serious. 

They continued like that, singing occasionally, but simply dancing to the music. Kurt couldn't help but notice that they got closer with each step, until they were pressing against each other with every shift of their hips. His breath caught as he did, suddenly wishing that they were much closer.

It wasn't often that he had to suggest sex, but Kurt certainly wasn't afraid to. And with how Sebastian was giving him gentle thrusts, he was sure that the other boy would be open to it. "Sebastian," he muttered, mouth moving against the hot neck he was pressed against. "I want to-"

He was cut off by a gentle shake of Sebastian's head. "Nope, we're dancing."

"What?" Kurt was shocked, but the other boy continued to shake his head, even pull away from him. 

"Sit down," he said, pressing him into one of the dining chairs. he reached over him to change the song. As "Sound and Vision" started up, Kurt couldn't help but be confused. 

"Just sit and enjoy the show," Sebastian said with a smirk.

Kurt's eyes widened as Sebastian jumped to turn on the light above their bed, and flip off the main light, leaving them both in the half darkness. As the vocals started up with a soft sigh from Sebastian, Kurt couldn't help but bite him lip. Was Sebastian really going to...?

The answer was yes, as his husband began to grind his hips in time with the music, singing softly and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. It was almost too much to ask of Kurt to force him to sit still as Sebastian obviously lost himself in what he was doing, stripping the shirt down his arms and tossing it towards the closet. 

It was almost perfect, but the beat was too fast for Kurt to really enjoy himself. It was also a song that his mother used to play for him, and he just didn't think he could watch his husband strip to something like that. He quickly flipped around to change the song, ignoring the sound fo Sebastian's zipper slowly being lowered. 

"Hey!" Sebastian cried as the song abruptly ended. 

"I like this one better," Kurt said, as "Cat People" started up. It wasn't completely true, but he had fallen in love with the sensual start as well as the dark beat that followed. 

"I liked the other one." Sebastian glared at him, until the slow melody began, a sensual song and voice that lead him to start dancing again, much slower this time. Kurt watched him closely, his mouth watering at the hips that circled slowly, lowering his pants and revealing a pair of black briefs and a half hard cock. He wanted to touch him, run his fingers over the pale skin that followed the drop of his pants. Sebastian was just barely darker than he was, but he was still light enough that he bruised easily. Kurt remembered sucking those bruises into those creamy, shifting thighs just a few days ago. 

The song sped up, and Sebastian ran his fingers though his hair, and pulled his fingers through his hair. His nails scraped down his chest, leaving bright red marks, and tight nipples. Kurt shamelessly reached down to clutch his length, pressing the heel of his hand into it, regretting picking such a long song. Because as soon as it was finished, he was going to fuck Sebastian as hard as he could,, preferably against the door, but anyway would be perfect. 

Kurt's eyes followed Sebastian's hands as they finally reached his briefs and sneaked inside. Even the smooth magic of Bowie's voice wasn't enough to drown out the heady moan that followed Sebastian grabbing himself. He abandoned the beat for a second, jerking into his hand and biting his lip. 

Sebastian was made for pleasure, Kurt realized. Oh he was made for other things as well, but he simply let himself enjoy everything that he did to himself, as well as what Kurt did to him. And Kurt was fully prepared to do a lot to him tonight.

Sebastian suddenly dropped his underwear, leaving himself bare for Kurt, still dancing lightly for him. But the music was ending, an awkward silence that almost burst the sensual bubble they were in. Kurt simply couldn't have that. he surged up, and grabbed Sebastian's chin, kissing him deeply. Sebastian's cock was pressed against his tight jeans, and even the start of "Young American" couldn't stop his from pushing Sebastian towards the bed. 

"Come on, I want to fuck you." Kurt just hoped that he wouldn't have his inelegance held against him. Sebastian didn't comment on it, simply moved backwards until he was pressed against the bed. He nodded and rapidly sank to his knees. 

Looking up at Kurt, he said simply, "Let me suck your cock." Kurt moaned at hour dirty it sounded, Sebastian completely nude below him, looking up at him and asking to suck his cock. 

"Sure," he mumbled, barely able to get the words out past the arousal clouding his senses. Sebastian smiled gently at him and moved forward, hands deftly opening his jeans just enough to pull out his hard length. His husband moaned as he licked the tip, eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"Fuck, Seb, you're too much," Kurt moaned as his cock began to disappear into Sebastian's mouth, warm and slick. He could on;y last a minute before he was pulling on his hair. "Get one the bed," he said thickly, and watched him closely as he scrambled on the bed. 

Kurt shucked his clothes before following him up, pressing him down into the pillows and kissing his deeply. He thrust his cock gently against him before moving lower, kissing down his chest. He stopped to flick his tongue against his nipples before moving even lower. Sebastian's began to pant heavily as Kurt neared his cock, but he bypassed it entirely. Instead he shifted his husband upwards and licked a broad stripe from the bottom of his ass to just below his balls. 

Sebastian practically screamed as Kurt continued to lick him, alternating between long swipes and hard jabs at his entrance, not enough to actually penetrate him, but enough to make him shiver with need. Kurt finally gave in and pressed in closer, pointing the muscle and thrusting in him. Sebastian did cry out at that, holding his legs open and whimpering as Kurt continued to move in and out of him. Finally he couldn't stand the constant assault on his senses.

"Fuck, Kurt, please. fuck me," he moaned, barely able to keep his thoughts straight though the haze. 

Kurt smirked as he heard Sebastian begging, but quickly gave in. he was too close as well, and he knew that it would only be minutes after he finally fucked Sebastian that it would be over for the both of them. 

Kurt slid away, ignoring the broken moaning below him to slick up his cock. He grabbed Sebastian's chin and forced him to meet his eyes. "Is this okay?" he asked, shocked at how clear his voice was. But this was important. They had only fucked with minimal preparation once before, and while Sebastian had loved it, he wasn't about to make any assumptions. 

Sebastian nodded, eyes finally clear, saying lowly, "Just use a lot." Kurt nodded back at him and slicked himself a little more, ensuring that he was practically dripping with it. 

He pulled Sebastian's legs up around him and pressed the head of his cock into Sebastian's tight entrance. Just the heat and feel of that muscle clenching made his head spin. Slowly he entered him, breathing out carefully to make sure that he didn't lose himself and thrust too fast. Below him, Sebastian was groaning and tossing his head to the side. Kurt could feel him forcing himself to relax, so he could fully sheath himself. 

When he was finally as deep as he could go, Kurt dropped himself from his shaky arms to hug Sebastian lightly. His husband had a bad habit of getting uncomfortable during sex, so Kurt made sure to show him just how much he was worth. As Sebastian adjusted around him, Kurt pecked kisses lightly on his brow and nose, peppering his cheek with Eskimo kisses until he head Sebastian speak. "Stop it. We're fucking adults, literally, not five year old playing house."

Kurt giggled, but he didn't argue with him, or with the gentle warmth in Sebastian voice. He pulled out slowly, and then thrust back in just as slow, but not without force.

"God, Kurt, will you please just fuck me?" Sebastian groaned, as Kurt continued his slow motions. But he wasn't about to give in like that. Kurt wanted Sebastian to come from this, the languid but powerful thrusts that he hoped was rocking his husband to his core. It certainly was hitting him straight to the core, how close they were, with Sebastian breathing heavily in his ear. His hands were scraping down Kurt's back with each thrust, and his legs contracted around his waist with every shot of pleasure. Kurt wanted this to last forever. 

But he wasn't immune to the seduction of Sebastian's body, no matter how much he wasn't keep from giving in. Speeding up just slightly, Kurt began to moan heavily in time with Sebastian. He sped up with each hit, angling his hips to strike his prostate on each hit. Kurt almost screamed in unison with Sebastian, when he cried out and came, untouched and clamping down on Kurt's cock. 

Kurt gave up them, thrusting as fast as he could into Sebastian's pliant body. He was always so welcoming like this, sated with pleasure and just to wonderfully loose to whatever Kurt needed. Soon it became too much, and Kurt surrendered. He came, hands clenching into the sheets below him and filling Sebastian with his come. He dropped onto him and tried desperately to catch his breath. 

Finally Sebastian spoke. "Get off me. My computer is about to die and I need a shower."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're such a sweetheart," he said, but he still pulled out of him gently. He flopped to the side and stared up at the ceiling. Sebastian didn't bother turning off the computer; instead he just plugged it in and left to shower. As he lay there, finally breathing normally, Kurt heard "Fame" come on the computer, one of his favorites. He sang along lowly, and let himself drift into a light nap.


End file.
